Autonomous vehicles, such as the type configured to transport passengers in an urban environment, may encounter many situations in which an autonomous vehicle ought to notify persons, vehicles, and the like, of an operational intent of the vehicle, such as a direction the autonomous vehicle is driving in or will be driving in, for example. Moreover, passengers of an autonomous vehicle may experience some uncertainty as to determining which autonomous vehicle is tasked to service their transportation needs. For example, if there are many autonomous vehicles present, a passenger who has scheduled a ride in one of those autonomous vehicles may wish to easily distinguish which autonomous vehicle is intended for him/her.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, apparatus and methods for implementing operational status and intent of robotic vehicles.
Although the above-described drawings depict various examples of the invention, the invention is not limited by the depicted examples. It is to be understood that, in the drawings, like reference numerals designate like structural elements. Also, it is understood that the drawings are not necessarily to scale.